Może to i lepiej
by Imphotasy
Summary: Trochę fluffowe RukixUruha  UruhaxRuki?


Autor: imphotasy

Tytuł: Może to i lepiej...

Dla: Natalii

Pairing: RukixUruha

Gatunek: Fluffy-fluff. Tak prawie.

Rozdziały: One-shot

Ostrzeżenia: yaoi (związek męsko-męski), poza tym nic.

Streszczenie: Ruksonowe rozterki miłosne. Eheheh...?

Notka autorska: **- Sorry, only in polish, maybe I'll translate it someday -** Mój debiut z yaoi, także... nie gryźcie za mocno ._.

Podszedłeś do mnie. Ty, sam, z własnej woli. Odwróciłeś mnie ku sobie i klepnąłeś po plecach. I obdarzyłeś uśmiechem, który dopełniały tylko błyszczące, ciemne oczy. Ze szczęścia? Z wzruszenia? Nie mogę opanować tego grymasu radości, gdy wyciągasz smukłą dłoń w moją stronę. Ściskam ją, automatycznie, najszybciej jak mogę, jakby w obawie, że opuścisz ją za sekundę, jeśli nie zobaczysz mojej reakcji. Ten gest – przez tysiące fanów na całym świecie odbierany jako gest podziękowania za wspaniały koncert, za włożony trud, za okazane uczucia, za nieprzerwanie płynącą pasję. Dla mnie, jest czymś zupełnie innym. Jest jak chwycenie wystającego ze ściany kabla pod napięciem. Na własną odpowiedzialność. I tak było za każdym razem. Za każdym twoim dotykiem przechodziło mnie paraliżujące mrowienie, które – o zgrozo – było niesamowicie przyjemne. Uzależniające. Bo tak, uzależniłem się. Pragnąłem chociaż najmniejszego muśnięcia. Przyjmowałem każdy bodziec spazmatycznie, jakbym walczył o powietrze, o ostatni oddech.

Odchodzisz. Z gorzko-słodkim uśmiechem na urzekających wargach. Odchodzisz, by ukłonić się przed tłumem, przed fanami, by im podziękować. A ja robię to, co zawsze, walcząc ze sobą w duchu o każdy ruch. Mam ochotę po prostu stać i przyglądać się tobie.

Mijam się z tobą, patrząc w twoją uszczęśliwioną twarz. Grając. Cały czas grając. Uciekając wzrokiem w twoją stronę.

Spójrz na mnie.

Nie słuchasz.

Spójrz na mnie, błagam.

Idziesz dalej, by unieść w górę rękę, pokiwać z uznaniem głową, uśmiechnąć się w podzięce, by postąpić kilka kroków dalej, z wahaniem, jakbyś nie wiedział, czy schodzić już ze sceny, czy zostać. Schodzisz.

A ja, nie bardzo wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić, chodzę to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, bez pojęcia, bezwiednie. Chwytam mikrofon i po raz kolejny żegnam się z publiką. Głos mi drży. Ciągle. Bez ustanku. Gardło mam boleśnie zaciśnięte. Czyżby… przepełniała mnie gorycz? Tak, zdecydowanie tak. Ale sam nie wiem, czy było to spowodowane tym, że znowu przyszło mi zmierzyć się z myślą, że mamy tak wiernych, tak oddanych, tak kochających fanów, z którymi musimy się rozstać, czy z pewną okropną świadomością, tak realną, tak brutalną…

Świadomością, że twoje serce jest niczyje. Przepełnione tylko muzyką. Lecz nie oddane jej. Było trzymane w klatce żeber, bez wyjścia, bez powietrza, jakim była miłość.

Zawsze to mówiłeś. Powtarzałeś bez ustanku, że nie potrafisz kochać, że nie wierzysz w takie bajki. Że potrafisz tylko pożądać, tak jak pożądałeś picia, czy jedzenia, tak jak snu, czy muzyki. Nie opierałeś się temu. Byłeś tak szczery, że aż złudnie fałszywy. Niestety, po wielu latach znajomości, zdążyłem się przekonać, że tylko złudnie.

Chociaż…

Może byłeś tylko dobrym aktorem…?

Może miałeś tylko dobrze dopasowaną maskę…?

Tak świetnie potrafiłeś grać wyuzdanego wariata na scenie, gdy poza nią byłeś spokojnym, zwykłym pasjonatem muzyki, który siedzi zamyślony na uboczu, ze spojrzeniem nie do rozszyfrowania. O czym myślisz, kochanie? Może zacznijmy na „m"? O muzyce? O malowaniu paznokci? O motocyklach? O miłości? O… mnie?

Dlaczego byłem tak naiwny? Dlaczego wciąż żyłem w swoim własnym świecie iluzji i nadziei? Dlaczego wciąż liczyłem na to, że nie jestem po prostu starym, dobrym znajomym, z którym tworzysz muzykę, z którym możesz otwarcie pogadać, z którym możesz się upić? Jak z każdym innym.

Skąd mi się to uroiło? Dlaczego? Dlaczego akurat ty? Dlaczego nie jakaś najzwyklejsza w świecie kobieta? Bo byłeś blisko? Zawsze przy mnie? Bo byłeś czarujący? Bo uzależniałeś? Bo potrafiłeś pocieszyć jak nikt inny? Zwykłym uśmiechem, kilkoma prostymi słowami. A nawet kieliszkiem sake.

Dlaczego miłość musi być taka dziwna? Dlaczego zawsze musi wszystko komplikować? Dlaczego nie mogłoby być tak, jak dawniej.

Przyjaciele.

Obaj tego chcieliśmy. Ty – prawdziwie. Ja – wymuszenie.

Schodzę ze sceny, ostatecznie, nie patrząc do tyłu. Chcę znaleźć się sam, z dala od wszystkiego i wszystkich.

Nie, zaraz…

Chodź ze mną…

Hotelowy pokój. Tak pusty. Jaki ja jestem głupi… Dlaczego nie mogłem wybrać pokoju z tobą? Dlaczego musiałeś go dzielić teraz z Aoim? Szczęściarz Aoi. Dlaczego ja musiałem być sam? Zawsze.

Wychodzę, trzaskam drzwiami. Hotelowy korytarz tak samo pusty jak pokój.

Idę. Gdzieś. Gdziekolwiek. Przed siebie. I nagle zatrzymuję się gwałtownie. Tak samo, jak gwałtownie zatrzymuje się moje serce. Idziesz. Z naprzeciwka. Z delikatnym, zapewne nieświadomym uśmiechem. Zauważasz mnie. A ja dalej stoję jak ten idiota, na środku korytarza.

- Hej – rzucasz obojętnie, podchodząc bliżej. Przyglądasz się mi badawczo. Patrzysz wprost w moje oczy. A ja czuję, jak moje policzki oblewa rumieniec. Zaciskam śliskie od potu dłonie w pięści. Unosisz brew. – Coś się stało?

Do cholery, dlaczego ty musisz być taki tępy? Dlaczego nie widzisz?

- Nie – odpowiadam przez zaciśnięte gardło. _Tak_. – Tak.

I zanim choćby ugryzłem się w język, ty już patrzysz na mnie pytająco. A ja nie potrafię odpowiedzieć. Bo cóż mam powiedzieć? Nie jestem w stanie nawet drgnąć. To okropne, być tak sparaliżowanym.

- Chodź, bo wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zaraz upaść – mówisz beznamiętnie, ruszasz z miejsca i idziesz w kierunku… mojego pokoju. Nie patrzysz za siebie. Nigdy nie patrzysz za siebie, zauważyłeś?

Szkoda… Może w końcu byś zobaczył, że ciągle za tobą stoję. Zawsze jestem, na wypadek, gdyby coś ci się stało. Ale idę za tobą, posłusznie. Bo ty tak powiedziałeś. Otwierasz drzwi, które nie były nawet zamknięte na klucz. Stajesz na środku pokoju, przyglądasz mi się. Oczekujesz. A ja dalej nie wiem co powiedzieć.

- Jesteś głupi – przechodzi mi przez gardło. Dlaczego nie mogę opanować drżenia każdej cząstki mojego ciała? Ale natychmiast żałuję tych słów, widząc twoją minę. Ironiczny półuśmiech, tak kontrastujący ze zmarszczonymi w zastanowieniu brwiami. Myślisz o czymś gorączkowo, poważnie. Nad moimi słowami. Tak, chyba tak. A może rzeczywiście jesteś głupi i nie rozumiesz? Tak, to by się zgadzało. Piękny, kuszący, pociągający. To chyba rekompensuje brak inteligencji.

To by się zgadzało…

Ale.. Dlaczego poruszasz się niespokojnie. Tylko po to, by za chwilę znowu się zatrzymać. A później znowu drgnąć i… idziesz w moją stronę!

Jeden krok, drugi…

Niebezpiecznie blisko…

Trzeci…

Jesteś przy mnie. A ja mam ochotę uciec. Nagła myśl o tym, że zechcesz mnie uderzyć, przebiega mi przez głowę. I nie mam nawet czasu na więcej. Bo ty pochylasz głowę i w okamgnieniu nie widzę już nic, poza twoimi przymkniętymi powiekami. Ciepło rozlewa się po całym moim ciele, promieniuje od moich ust, na które teraz napierasz swoimi.

Ty… Ty to zrobiłeś…!

Natychmiast, automatycznie, oddaję pieszczotę, odwzajemniam ją. Spełniają się nasze marzenia. To niesamowite, jak jeden dotyk, jeden moment, może wiele zmieniać w życiu dwóch osób. Jak wiele skrytych pragnień, snów, wizji może spełniać się w takiej krótkiej chwili.

Czy właśnie nie stałem się najszczęśliwszą osobą świata? Czy musiałem ci ubliżyć, byś w końcu coś zrobił? Jednak nie byłeś taki głupi, wiesz?

Teraz będzie doskonale. Od teraz, na zawsze.

Gdyby uczucia były widoczne, biłaby ode mnie jasna, czerwona łuna miłości. Chociaż może byłaby różowa? Jak polukrowana, jak cukierek. Hej, wiesz jak słodkie są twoje wargi?

Czujesz to, co ja? Tobie też uginają się tak nogi, miękną kolana? Nie, zaraz, pewnie nie… Podczas gdy ja spalałem jednego papierosa za drugim, ty chyba spijałeś nektar z kwiatów.

Oh, dlaczego musiałeś być taki idealny? Wiesz jak to drażniło? Tak jakbyś wypominał mi tym moje wady. Ale razem, będziemy się uzupełniać, prawda? Kto wie, może nawet rzucę dla ciebie palenie..? A wtedy ty może ograniczysz picie? Chociaż nie, będziemy pić i palić razem. Będziemy się razem dzielić sake i papierosami. I powietrzem. I łóżkiem. I, o matko, jak przyjemnie byłoby poczuć twoje mokre włosy, które pachniałyby tak samo jak moje – migdałami i wanilią. Pamiętasz, jak mówiłeś mi, że lubisz ten zapach? Też go polubiłem.

Będzie idealnie, wiesz?

Tylko błagam, nie przestawaj mnie całować.

Proszę.

Zatrzymaj się.

Nie oddalaj się tak gwałtownie.

Nie… wycieraj ust wierzchem dłoni!

Nie mów tego, po co teraz otwierasz usta.

Nie bądź taki poważny!

- Nie jestem głupi, Takanori.

Uf. Ulga. Oczywiście, że nie jesteś. Tak tylko powiedziałem. Wiesz przecież, że tak nie uważam, prawda?

Nie…

Uśmiechnij się.

Nie patrz na mnie z takim… chłodem…

- Ogarnij się, do kurwy nędzy.

Krzyczysz… Nie, nie krzyczysz. Ty powiedziałeś to ze stoickim spokojem, z pewnością siebie. Ale te słowa były gorsze, niż najokropniejszy wrzask.

Pod moimi powiekami zbierają się łzy. Nie chcesz ich widzieć.

- Dobrze wiesz, że to niemożliwe – mówisz, gapiąc się na mnie. A mi pęka serce. Właśnie teraz. – Nie potrafię dać ci tego, na co ty liczysz. Nie potrafię spełnić twoich marzeń. Wiesz dlaczego? Bo jestem egoistą. Nie potrafiłbym nawet udawać, bo to byłoby dla mnie niewygodne. Nie mogę dać ci nawet siebie. Wiesz dlaczego? Bo nie potrafiłbym być z facetem.

- Więc dlaczego mnie...? – pytam słabo, a łzy znaczą już swoje ścieżki na moich policzkach. Nie potrafię dokończyć. Wypowiadam ostatnie słowo niemo, bo głos uwiązł mi w gardle.

- Tylko do tego jestem zdolny. Tylko tyle potrafię ci dać. Jednorazowy, jedyny pocałunek, którego nie umiałbym już nigdy powtórzyć. Daję tylko po to, by usatysfakcjonować, nie biorąc pod uwagę tego, czy mi się to podoba, czy nie. Jak dziwka – uśmiechasz się gorzko. – Tylko na tyle mnie stać. Na bycie dziwką.

Ranisz mnie. Jak ty mnie ranisz… zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? Równie dobrze mógłbyś teraz wziąć nóż i wbić mi go w serce.

Dlaczego nie czuję nic, oprócz wściekłości? Rosnącego gniewu. Na ciebie. Znowu zaciskam pięści, wbijając paznokcie w skórę. Mam ochotę cię skrzywdzić tak, jak ty teraz skrzywdziłeś mnie. Ale unoszę tylko dłoń, która nie potrafi dosięgnąć twojego nieskazitelnego policzka, nie potrafi wymierzyć siarczystego ciosu.

Podchodzisz, obejmujesz mnie. Ulatuje z ciebie całe zirytowanie, cała pewność siebie, a zastępuje je melancholia. Czuję migdały i wanilię. Szlocham cicho, pięścią uderzam w twój tors. Bezsilnie. Tak się teraz czuję.

- Mogę dać ci siebie, jeśli tak tego potrzebujesz. Mogę dać ci jedną noc. Trochę pustych uczuć, zwykłej namiętności, której potrzebujesz. Mogę zrobić to dla ciebie, przełamać się, byś poczuł się lepiej. Nie brać pod uwagę tego, że sama myśl o robieniu tego z drugim facetem, przyprawia mnie o dziwny ciężar na moralności. Jeśli chcesz, mogę. Bo już nie potrafię patrzeć na te twoje tęskne spojrzenia, których nie zrozumiem.

Kręcę głową. Dlaczego wykazujesz tyle wsparcia? Tylko dla mnie. Ze względu na mnie. Mimo, że się dla ciebie nie liczę.

Podnoszę na ciebie wzrok, zaglądam w twoje zatroskane oczy. Pełne wewnętrznego rozłamania i goryczy. A jednak… dodające otuchy, dające poczucie ciepła. Znowu mam urojenia i widzę ciebie jak zakochany fanatyk, czy naprawdę tak na mnie patrzysz?

Odczytujesz z moich oczu pytanie, które nie padło. Tylko moje usta wykonały ruch, choć nie wydały żadnego dźwięku.

- Bo jestem twoim przyjacielem. A ja zdolny jestem do tego, by coś takiego zrobić.

Czekasz. Ale ja nie potrafię zareagować. Nie wiem jak. Wiem, że to moja jedyna szansa. Ale czy tego naprawdę chcę? Czy pragnę tylko jednej nocy, tylko przyjemności? Nie. Nie tego pragnę. I nie pragnę także tego, byś odczuwał jakikolwiek przymus, obowiązek, a przy tym i dyskomfort. Nie, nie tego chcę.

Uśmiechasz się słabo, aczkolwiek pocieszająco. Puszczasz mnie, a ja mam wrażenie, że upadnę. Tak, jakbym nie umiał pływać, a ty wyrzucałbyś mnie na głęboką wodę. Chociaż… może to i lepiej…

Kładziesz mi rękę na ramieniu w pocieszającym geście podziękowania. Klepiesz mnie po nim, trzy razy, tak jak miałeś w zwyczaju. Rzucasz mi ostatnie krótkie spojrzenie, z którego już nie potrafię nic wyczytać. Przybierasz maskę obojętności, o której przez chwilę zapomniałeś.

Wychodzisz.

Zostawiasz mnie samego, ze złamaną strzałą Amora w pękniętym sercu - może to i lepiej…

Teraz, dzięki tobie, jestem w stanie wyrwać ją, razem z sercem – może to i lepiej…

A serce obandażować i liczyć na uzdrowienie – może to i lepiej.

Czasami lepiej jest brutalnie uświadomić sobie, że ma się wspaniałego, oddanego przyjaciela, który gotowy jest na każde poświęcenie, niż tylko wymuszonego kochanka.

Może to i lepiej…


End file.
